Jurassic Park: Survivor, Prologue through Chap. 13
by JurassicJustin
Summary: The tribal council they weren't expecting...


?  
Created by: Justin M. klotz  
Original story by: Justin M. klotz  
Typed by: Justin M. klotz  
  
property of Justin M. Klotz  
?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Three helicopters hover over Isla Tacano. One man from each helicopter threw out a rope ladder and started climbing down. It was midnight and they could hardly see anything in front of them. All three men were dressed in black clothes with a barrage of handguns in there utility belts. When all three men were down, one of the men assigned directions for them to follow. One ran to the west of the beach, another jogged to the north, and the last one walked to the east.  
The man that ran to the west looked down the beach with night vision goggles. He was looking around for any sign of life. He saw nothing. To the left of him he heard the waves rumble. He then looked to towards the ocean and a chill went down his spine. He saw a large crocodile at least 40 feet long swimming about 20 yards away. He moved his goggles towards the ocean and gasped. It wasn't a crocodile. The creature rose about half way out of the water. He saw the head of a crocodile but it had a large sail or fin on its back. He heard the bushes rustle to the right of him. He looked in that direction to see what caused the rustling. He thought it was the wind and looked back at the ocean. The thing had disappeared. He guessed he was just imagining things and walked towards the jungle to his right.  
As he walked down the thickly covered trail, he thought he was being watched. He paused for a minute, looked around, and said to himself that it was all of his imagination. Then he stumbled upon something that horrified him and made him feel like he wanted to throw up. There, lying right in front of him, was one of his teammates. His face was gone, down to the bone and he his stomach was ripped open. He prayed for him and walked away sick to his stomach. Then he heard some kind of scream and a gun shot. He rushed over to where he heard the scream. He ducked down and looked through the cycads. He saw the same creature that he saw in the water. It had a long flat snout like an alligator and had a sail about as tall as him on its back. He looked down towards the ground and saw his second teammate with his arm and his head gone. He got up from the bushes and ran away. He stumbled on a tree branch and fell down. The creature looked around then sniffed the air. The animal walked away in the opposite direction. The guy blew out a sigh of relief, got up, and looked directly in front of him. There in front of him was his own worst nightmare.   
The raptor stood 6 feet tall and had feathers over its arms and neck. The raptor snarled and leaped. The man pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the raptor. He then heard rustling to the sides of him and saw 2 more in the air. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He stood still, closed his eyes, and thought about his loved ones. The last image he saw was a raptor claw in his chest and the alpha male screeching in triumph.  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter 1  
Mark Burnett sits in his quality leather chair with the sunlight shining on his back. He is anxiously awaiting for Nick Van Owen. Nick is in his early 30's and has a shaved goatee.   
"Shelly can you page Nick Van Owen for me."   
"Nick Van Owen, Mark Burnett wants to see you."   
"Yeah I'm comin'," says Nick whispering to himself. He spots the elevator to his right and walks over there.   
"Dang, its out of order."   
Nick looks around for an elevator that works and spots one just ahead of it.  
"I expect this out of a major broadcasting building, there is something always wrong with something in here."   
Nick walks over to the elevator that works and presses the arrow that's pointing up.   
"Nick Van Owen, Mark Burnett wants to see you NOW!" Shelly's voice sounding exaggerated.  
"Yeah I'm coming you old hag."   
The elevator finally opens its doors with a buzzing sound. Nick walks in and looks for the floor that Mark's office is on. He finds the number then presses it. Just as the doors are about to close, his close friend Wes Nect runs ands slides his hand through the small crack in between the doors just enough to stop them from closing.  
"I thought you called in today," says Nick, puzzled.  
"I did, but when I thought about what they're paying me, I had to come in."   
Wes and Nick are cameramen for CBS reality shows like Survivor: The Australian Outback and the Amazing Race. They have been close friends for years, even since they were 4 years old. Wes looks for the floor he wants to go to and presses the corresponding number.   
"So how are you doing?" asked Nick.  
"Not much, I won the lottery yesterday."   
"How much?" asked Nick.  
"Ten bucks, nobody ever gets over that amount."   
All of a sudden a ring went off and the doors opened.  
"Well got to go, later."   
"See ya." yelled Nick to Wes, who was half way down the hall.  
Nick watched the doors close and thought to himself. He had never completely forgot about his experience on Isla Sorna. After all, who could? Seeing all of those gruesome deaths right in front of your face can scar your mind. Before Nick got the job at CBS, he went through several psychological studies and sessions.  
Then that familiar ring filled the air inside the elevator and the doors slowly opened. Nick stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 2  
"Uh hello, Mr. Burnett, you wanted to see m..."  
"Oh yes, yes come in."  
Nick opened the door and looked around. Mark's office looked stunning. There were potted plants in every corner of the room, pictures of him in Australia and Africa, a finished oak desk with Mr. Burnett sitting in the leather chair right behind it, and a black leather couch to the right of the desk.  
"Man, it looks like its your second home."  
"No its really my fifth, but it is beautiful isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it makes my home look like a cardboard box."  
"Well anyway, let's get down to business. The reason I called you down here is for you to be the lead photographer for my new reality show."  
"Sure, but I got two questions. One, how much am I getting paid and two, where is it located?"  
"Okay, your paycheck amount I figured out was 5,000 dollars for an estimated 39 days. But I'm willing to go higher if you go to this certain loca..."  
"Where is it located?"  
"Now I understand if you don't want to go there..."  
"WHERE IS IT LOCATED?!"  
"An island near Isla Sorna, Isla Tacano. I have sent research personnel over to the island to investigate and they found nothing high in danger..."  
"How far away is it from Isla Sorna?"  
"Far enough so the animals can't get over there. Besides there will be military outposts circling the island."  
"But how are you going to get people on to the island? I thought the costa rican government had restric..."  
"I paid them off more than I had to. This show will pull ratings through the roof, no wait, through the atmosphere, and like I said I'm willing to make your paycheck for a higher amount..."  
"Make it 10,000 and I will do it."  
"Deal, we will start filming in a month."  
The two men shake hands then Nick walks out of the office. Back in the office, Mark sits in his chair knowing that it was all a lie...  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter 3  
John Tera was standing in his newly remodeled living room. John Tera is in his late 30's and has a scar underneath his right eye. He got the scar from a car crash he got into in 1995. Just then the phone rang. John walked over to the kitchen and picked up his cordless phone.  
"Does John Tera live here?"  
"Yes, this is him."  
"Oh hello, this is CBS headquarters in charge of the contestants department for Survivor, we are calling you back to talk to you about your Survivor audition."  
John had auditioned for Survivor: Tacano about a month ago. He was in severe debt from remodeling his living room. Both of his parents are dead so he couldn't contact them for money so he just applied for a loan at his local bank.  
"Yes, am I one of the contestants?  
"Due to a person declining to be a contestant, you were next in line."  
"Oh great, when and where do I have to arrive?  
"This Tuesday. Be at the Northwest airport, located in San Diego sometime in the afternoon. We will be leaving to the island the day after. Only bring essentials like a toothbrush and a comb, nothing more and nothing less. Got it?"  
"Sure, bye."  
"See you Tuesday."  
John dropped the phone and jumped around the room screaming. This was his only chance to pay off his debt. Obviously not knowing what awaits him at the island...  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter 4  
Billy Brennan was about to board the plane until his wife, Cheryl Logan-Brennan, walked up to him an nibbled him on the ear.  
"What did you do that for?" asked Billy smiling.  
"Awww, just being playful!" Cheryl said with excitement.  
"I'll be back in 40 days, okay?"  
"Yeah that's okay, but I'll miss you so much!"  
"Yeah me too! But I can't give up this opportunity. With what I'm going to get on that paycheck, we can move out of our apartment!"  
About 6 months after the events that happened on Isla Sorna, Cheryl and Billy got married in a nice little chapel in Montana. They eventually finished up the dig there when Billy and Sam returned.  
"Okay, I'll see in 40 days, bye!"   
"Hope to see you soon!"  
Cheryl leaned over and gave Billy a little peck on the cheek. Billy smiled and walked towards the gate. She waved to him but he didn't see it. The reason Billy is leaving was because Jeff Probst, the former host of Survivor, decided to leave the show due to personal issues. Mark Burnett needed a host really bad for the show so he contacted Dr. Alan Grant but he declined. Then he started to get desperate so he called Paul Kirby but he declined also. All out of hope, he called the last person on the list which was Billy. After a little hesitation and substantial increase in his paycheck that he offered him, he agreed to do the show. Billy had gotten to the end of the gateway and looked inside the airplane. The whole plane was covered in the logo's of the new Survivor. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head and sighed. With a grin on his face he walked in.  
**********************************************************************  
Chapter 5   
Billy saw a bunch of cameramen and the 16 contestants. He looked for a place to sit and the only open seat was in the back of the plane. This wasn't an ordinary airplane, this was one of those military transport planes that could hold up 100 people. There must have been at least 40 people on this plane alone. Billy walked over to the open seat and placed his bag in the over head compartment. He knew Nick Van Owen was going because Mark Burnett gave a list of the crew that was coming. Billy looked around for him and found him in the middle of the plane putting together the camera that he was going to use for filming. Billy walked over there and introduced himself.  
"I heard we have a lot in common." said Billy with a smile.  
Nick looked up and laughed.  
"Yeah I guess we do."  
"So why are you going to the island?" asked Billy  
"Let's just say that the money forced me to do it."  
"Same with me, or else I wouldn't go anywhere near these islands."  
"Do you have a family, Nick?"  
"No, I'm single, I'm always looking for the ex-Mrs. Owen, if you know what I mean? Do you have a family?"  
"It's just me and my wife, were very happy together."  
Four hours had gone by. Billy and Nick were talking about there experiences on Isla Sorna. The executive producer cued Billy to start talking about what is going to happen when the contestants get there. They were only about ten minutes away from the island. Billy got up, looked towards the contestants, and cleared his throat.  
"Hello, I am Billy Brennan, your host for Survivor: Tacano. We will arrive at the island shortly. Does anybody have any questions that they would like to ask?"  
Seth Rex, a contestant in his early twenty's raised his hand.  
"Yes, what is your question?"  
"Do you know where any bathrooms are on this plane? I have been holding it in for four hours and I can't hold it in any longer."  
Everyone looked at him strange then quietly laughed to themselves.  
"Well I know who I'm sending home early." joked John Tera.  
Seth gave him a dirty look then looked at Billy.  
"Go to the cargo area and make a left, you shouldn't miss it."  
Seth made his way through the contestants and walked to the cargo area. The executive producer told Billy that they were right above the island. Billy nodded and cleared his throat again.  
"From what I understand, we are right above the island, so put on your seatbelts because we are going to have a little turbulence."  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter 6  
Seth looked to the left of the cargo area. He spotted a bunch of wooden crates and two bathrooms. One was labeled "Man" and the other was labeled "Woman". Seth went to the bathroom labeled "Man" and turned the knob. He pushed the door open and walked inside. Seth then closed the door and unzipped his pants. While Seth was relieving himself he looked out the window. He saw the magnificent island shrouded in fog. There were mountains filled with flora and fauna, giant blue lakes as big as Lake Superior, and numerous fields and rivers. This would be the ultimate vacation spot for him. Seth flushed the toilet then buttoned and zipped his pants. He took one last look at the island and saw something in the water. It was at least 20 yards away from the island. To him it looked like a big crocodile, but it was probably a log so he just forgot about it.  
Seth opened the door and walked towards the cabin that everybody was in.  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter 7  
Billy sat back down and looked out the window. This island looked very similar to the island he had been on before. It figures since Isla Sorna and Isla Tacano belong to a chain of islands called "Las Cinco Muertes" or in English means "The Five Deaths". Billy was not so sure if he wanted to go anywhere with live dinosaurs near them but he had to do it this time. Both Cheryl and Billy had a big discussion about whether or not he should go the island. But eventually they come up with the decision of him to go there.   
Billy put his forehead against the window and fell asleep. Then he heard the landing gears coming out. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. The runway was no more than a desolate part of the beach. He felt the plane land on the sandy shore. The plane digged deep into the sand, stopping it from sliding. He waited a couple of seconds before he stood up to say that they had landed.  
"Apparently we have landed on Isla Tacano. You can take off your seatbelts and gather your stuff because were heading outside."  
Everybody gets prepared, the cameramen start filming the "survivors" while they gather their backpacks. Nick Van Owen was filming Billy while he was talking. Wes Nect put the heavy camera on his shoulder and walked outside. One by one the survivors walked outside to the beach.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 8  
"This is Isla Tacano, one of the islands known as "The Five Deaths". Right now you will go into your designated groups, then you will go to the wooden crate with your group name on it. The 8 contestants in the group Matanceros are Seth Rex, John Tera, Dan Finkelstein, Sarah Bish, Justin Clots, Sam Tembo, Ellie Neill, and Richard Sidhu. The other 8 contestants in the group Muerta are Ovi Raptor, Sean Archer, Roland Dern, Jeff Stark, Betty Harding, Dawn Deino, Brandon Weiss, and Enrique Boucles. Now please go to your designated crate. As soon as the group has gotten organized, carry the crate to your area that you are going to live in for the next 39 days. You will find arrows along the path to hint you along the way. Matanceros, your arrows are blue and Muerta, your arrows are red. Everyone ready, on your mark get set go!" said Billy excitedly.  
John Tera lead the group, Matanceros, through the jungle. Two of the people that became his friends on the plane were apart of his group. John could see the arrows easily. John turned around and faced the group to see if everyone was following him. Everybody was except for Justin Clots.   
"Justin, where are you? Speak up!" yelled John.  
Justin did not respond. Everybody looked around for him but couldn't seem to find him.   
"Justin, get your lazy butt over here!" shouted John  
"He'll eventually find us, lets just go on." John yelled to the rest of the group.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 9  
Justin had wandered off to find a suitable place to go to the bathroom. He finally found a bush that didn't have any thorns or sharp leaves. He walked over to the bush and looked around for any sign of human life. He heard a sound, some sort of hooting sound. To him it just sounded like a swan or an owl. He turned around and saw an animal at least 4 feet tall. He could tell it wasn't full grown. The animal bobbed its head up and down and made another hooting sound.  
"What the heck are you?"   
The animal then made a low pitched screech and ran away.   
"Huh, that was strange."  
All of a sudden, a ten foot tall animal that looked just like the animal that he had just seen ran from the foliage. The animal had large crests on the top of its head and was very colorful. The colors matched the surroundings near Justin. The animal let out a screech and continued charging towards Justin. Justin started to run from the animal.   
************************************************************************  
John had come across a fast moving river that stopped him in his tracks. The only way across was to walk across a log that had fallen to the other side. One by one, they walked across.  
************************************************************************  
Justin was looking for a place to hide. He saw a large burrow in the ground. He jumped and slid in to the burrow. He turned around and looked straight at the animal. He recognized it then whispered to himself.  
"Dilophosaurus!"  
The Dilophosaurus kept on digging at the mound trying to get to this tasty human morsel. Justin backed up into the burrow and bumped into something. He heard several cracks behind him.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 10  
John was the last one to cross the river. He had a fear of water, ever since he almost drowned in a pool when he was five. No one was watching him, he was all by himself. He jumped into the deep end and started flailing wildly. Then he stopped breathing and became unconscious. His great aunt spotted him and called an ambulance. He stayed in the hospital for the rest of the day. With a sigh he stepped on the tree and took a step forward.  
************************************************************************  
Justin looked behind him and saw about five broken eggs. He heard a loud screech which scared away the Dilophosaurus. Justin then noticed that he had disrupted a mother's nest. He saw a small figure arise at the top of the mound. It looked like a hybrid of a bird and a lizard. Then several more animals like it appeared next to it. They seemed to be forming a barrier around the entrance. Justin picked up one of the egg shells and threw it at one of the animals. Some of them scattered but most of them stayed there. Justin had no idea how he was going to get out of there.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 11  
John was at the middle of the tree when he heard a loud roar. He looked around for where it came from.  
"Did you guys here anything?" asked John, wondering.  
"Yeah, I wonder where it cam from?" responded Seth.  
Then they saw someone or something step out of the bushes behind John. It was Nick Van Owen holding the camera on his shoulders, apparently it wasn't recording.  
"Man you people should slow down, this camera is heavy!" yelled Nick.  
"Sorry, we just want to get to our site first." yelled Sarah.  
"Well I better start recording, hold on a sec…" shouted Nick.  
Nick looked for the record button. He found it then pressed it. He focused the lens towards John.  
"C'mon John, we don't have all day!" yelled Sarah.  
"I'll be over there in a second!" shouted John.  
************************************************************************  
Justin was all out of hope, he knew there was no way out. He couldn't help but wonder why Mark Burnett didn't tell him about these animals. He said that the island was deserted. Guess he was wrong. The animals at the entrance scattered. They knew something bad was going to happen. That was when Justin heard something that sounded like thunder.  
************************************************************************  
John was right at the end of the log when he heard another roar. This time it sounded like it was closer. He looked towards the left; where the sound had cam from. Then he saw an image swimming in the river. It popped its large, thin head out of the water. It looked something like a crocodile. Then it rose out of the water.  
"Suchomimus!" yelled someone from the group hysterically.  
The Suchomimus dove back under the water. John could see its dark image under the water. That was when John ran to the other side of the river to join the group. He turned around and yelled at Nick.  
"NICK RUN!"  
Nick ran with the camera on his shoulder. Somehow Nick was still filming while he was running towards the tree. The Suchomimus started to speed up under the water.  
Nick was running as fast as he could when he finally reached the downed tree. He took careful, but fast steps. Just as Nick reached the middle of the tree, the Suchomimus jumped out of the water straight towards the tree. The Suchomimus clamped its jaws down on the tree inside of a big splash.  
"NICK, NICK!?" shouted John.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 12  
The thunder noise became louder; something was approaching. Justin stayed inside the burrow. It was the only safe spot he could find. With each thunderous footstep, the Earth shook. Justin looked at the entrance to see what the noise was coming from. He saw at least three giraffe-like animals, only they were bigger. The sound was coming from them. In a split second, he felt 50 tons of muscle and fat on his back. He could feel, for that split second, all of his bones in his body break, all of his organs rupture, and paralysis in his entire body. He had just been stepped on by a Brachiosaurus.  
************************************************************************  
"NICK, WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled John.  
They saw Nick's body floating in the water. Seth ran and jumped into the water. He swam out to pull Nick's limp body out of the water. Then he saw jaws as big as a small car clamp down on his body. It was the Suchomimus. Seth was shaken like a rag doll then bit in half. Sarah Bish looked away in fear. The water that was once blue is now red with Seth's own blood. Nick woke up and looked around. He saw the Suchomimus at least 40 feet away. Nick swam as fast as his tired body would let him. He blacked out again. But before he did he felt the shore. He had reached the shore! John quickly ran over to pick Nick up to his feet.  
"Nick, wake up!" hollered John, then slapped him.  
"What the heck happened?" said Nick in a delirious voice.  
"You were knocked out, by a…uh…rock, you fell off the tree and hit a rock."  
"And why should I believe you?, that wasn't no 20 foot tall rock."  
"Okay, something called a, Sucho-whatever tried to eat you, satisfied?"  
"Very much."  
"We need to get somewhere safe, how about we go around the river to where the plane dropped us off? Does that sound good ya'll" shouted John  
"Anyplace that will get me out of here is fine with me." responded one member of the group.  
"Okay, let's get out of here." Nick shouted to the rest of the group.  
************************************************************************  
"Mr. Burnett, these ratings are the highest he have had! You're a genius!"  
"Yes, I know, I know. Millions of people were watching the television and actually saw DINOSAURS!" responded Mark over the phone.  
"I mean, I'm looking at the fax of the Nielsen ratings right now, they're an astonishing 60.7 million, that is 60.7 MILLION!" shouted the CBS vice president and CEO.  
"Plus they got a bonus, they saw a person get chomped in half! How exhilarating is that! Our only problem is the family of the deceased person. But we can handle that easily. Trust me everything is under control." declared Mark.  
"Let's just hope the government doesn't get involved." replied the CEO.  
"Trust me, they won't." Mark said reassuringly.  
"Well I hope your right, well I got to go to a meeting, have a good day." replied the CEO.  
"Oh I defiantly will, talk to you later."  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 13  
"So…where are we going?" Dan asked John, who was at the front of the group.  
"The coast…if we don't get off track." John answered back, snapping a twig in his hands at the time. Nick was eating his favorite candy bar, "3 Musketeers" while filming what was going on.  
"I knew I shouldn't of come back here, how did I know this was going to happen?" exclaimed Nick, while chewing on the candy bar, talking in a sarcastic voice.   
"So, when we get to the coast, what are we going to do?"   
"I don't know…were already screwed, hopefully Billy or somebody who was watchin' this on T.V. might send help. That is what I am guessing."  
*************************************************************************************  
Billy was sitting in the comfort of an Aztek. Not aware of what just went on, Billy and his driver, Wes, went down the steep hillside, towards the Immunity challenge area. They were planning on doing something with dinosaur eggs. When Billy had heard about it, he was ecstatic. He learned his lesson when he was on Isla Sorna. But then the props manager told him the eggs were fake, made of Silicon and some kind of durable mesh that was inside the egg.  
"So, Billy, what is the Immunity Challenge about?"  
"From what they told me, the contestants have to find 10 eggs. Kinda like an Easter Egg hunt. Once they find all of the eggs, they have to rush back to the starting point, which I guess is an abandoned nest. The first team that finds them all, then puts them in the nest, wins."  
"Cool, cool…"  
Billy asked nervously, adrenalin pumping, "Are we almost there?"  
"Eh, about 10 minutes or so."  
Billy fell back in his seat, breathing a sigh of relief, "ok…"  
*************************************************************************************  
John, Nick, and the rest of the group had stumbled upon a huge clearing. It had all sorts of huge mounds of different sizes, some as tall as 3 feet. Nick realized what this was, a nesting ground. He had seen it on Isla Sorna, but with dinosaurs. Unlike that one, this was empty. The only thing left in the mounds were a couple of Hadrosaur skeletons and crushed egg shells. Something had stampeded through here, but what?  
"Hey Nick! Come here, do you recognize this?" yelled John, next to one of the abandoned mounds.  
"What?"  
"It looks like a tooth. About 4 ½ inches. Kind of serrated. There is more than one here."  
"Let me see…"  
Nick walks up to the mound John is at, then bends down, examining the tooth.  
"Well, I don't know what kind of animal it is, but it is definitely a carnivore. Not a T-Rex though, there teeth are bigger."  
Nick come up to the realization to what has happened to this breeding ground. It has turned into a game trail, used by some kind of carnivore. Plus, there were different size footprints, a couple even being 3 feet wide. There had obviously been some sort of hunt going on there. Then he saw something that shocked him. On the other side of the game trail were fresh spoors. They were kind of a beige/brown color in comparison. And it was fresh, probably only a couple of hours old. There had been a carnivore through there recently.  
"I think we should go. John, get the group together and lets turn around. About, maybe a mile down, we make a left. We should find the coast if we keep left." Nick told John, quietly.  
"Sure. OKAY! LET'S GO SOUTH A MILE AND MAKE A LEFT! EVERYONE GOT THAT?" John shouted.  
Everyone nodded there heads and turned around, exhausted, and started walking. Nick and John eventually caught up with them. 


End file.
